In general, chromatography involves the flowing of a mobile phase over a stationary phase to effect separation. To speed-up and enhance the efficiency of the separation, pressurized mobile phases were introduced. The development of chromatography systems capable of accommodating increasing pressure levels presents a number of non trivial challenges. Carbon dioxide based chromatographic systems use CO2 as a component of the mobile phase flow stream. In some systems, the CO2 based mobile phase is delivered from one or more pumps and carried through the separation column as a pressurized liquid. After exiting the separation column, the mobile phase and the analyte(s) of interest are directed to a detector for analysis or a fraction collector for fraction collection, depending on whether the system is analytical or preparative. This change or fluctuation in density elevates compressibility issues, frustrating typical compressibility compensation schemes. Another challenge is collection and separation of the CO2 media from a sample. Due to the high pressures used in the chromatography column, handling of the separated sample within the CO2 mobile phase is difficult due to phase changes and potential aerosolization of the sample in CO2. An additional challenge is noise interference at a detector. Bubble formation or out gassing of the CO2 can result in noise generation in the detector, which may interfere with sample detection and/or fraction collection.